Locura del Amor y Deseo
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: "Yo solo quiero que seas mia, y nadie me lo impedirá" eso es lo que Allen Kagamine ha decidido desde que conoció a Rilliane Satome, y por cumplir su obsesivo deseo hará cualquier cosa sin importar lo terrible que llegue a ser


**Locura del Amor y Deseo**

Hoy nuevamente la veo, se encuentra en el centro de aquel lugar usando otra vez ese elegante vestido negro y el fino velo de seda del mismo color le cubre el rostro, otra vez sollozando frente a un ataúd, según se dice a ella solo le persigue la desgracia pues esta es… ¿la quinta? ¿sexta? ¿séptima? bueno, la verdad ya no recuerdo cuantas veces van pero me da igual, esos tipos me eran tan insignificantes que si estoy aquí es solo para ofrecerle mi consuelo pues esta pérdida se le suma a otras tantas tragedias que ha padecido por estos últimos meses, nadie lo comprende, nadie encuentra motivo para aquellos acontecimientos y temen ser los siguientes de esa lista mortal. Aquella joven que ahora le llora a ese hombre dentro de la caja fúnebre de madera, es un dulce y puro ser que encanta a todos simplemente con hacer acto de presencia, su inocente personalidad es quizás lo que causa ese efecto tan atractivo y claro que yo me incluyo entre los hombres que irremediablemente han caído a sus pies, pero desgraciadamente eso no basta para detener aquel infortunio que últimamente es cada vez más y más latente, cada vez que acepta a un nuevo pretendiente de algún modo también está llamando a la muerte…

La bella joven de quien hablo es Rilliane Satome, hija del anciano y viudo ex‑general León Satome, un hombre que desde su ya muy lejana juventud ha sido una figura de gran respeto y admiración por parte de aquellos miserables pueblerinos aunque a mí solo me causa un inmenso repudio, ¡me dan igual sus tan alabados títulos! para mí solo es un maldito ser codicioso que ofrece a su hija apenas se muere otro de los desafortunados pretendientes pero al parecer yo soy el único que se da cuenta de eso…

Pobre Rilliane, siempre me entristece el pensar en cuan miserable será su vida dentro de esa gran mansión de quien sabe cuántos años de antigüedad y que se encuentra casi a la salida de ese diminuto pueblo, dicho lugar es fácil de identificar no tanto por el lujo, si no por los grandes y frondosos árboles en su mayoría frutales y traídos del extranjero que por deseos de su difunta madre, Lily Satome, fueron plantados de modo que rodearan el lugar para que de alguna forma sirvieran tanto de decoración y como una especie de muralla natural. Esa mujer pereció por una extraña enfermedad cuando Rilliane estaba por cumplir se décimo sexto cumpleaños así que nunca pude conocerle de manera personal, pero gracias a los cuadros pintados de la familia y que en una u otra ocasión he visto colgados en la alcaldía es que he podido averiguar cuál era su aspecto y he de admitir que ambas tenían unos rasgos muy similares: hermosos ojos azules que destellan como piedras preciosas, magnifico cabello rubio que hasta los ángeles envidiarían y una blanca piel de porcelana que no se compararía con la de ninguna otra plebeya en este lugar; la única diferencia entre ambas era la forma en que los lucían, pues mientras Lily, su madre, reflejaba una imagen fuerte y guerrera con la cual dejaba en claro el como había logrado conquistar a un tipo tan duro con León, su pequeña hija mostraba el otro extremo, una imagen más tierna y delicada algo así como el frágil capullo de una fina rosa que fácilmente podría colapsar si no se le cuida debidamente, sí, esa es la mejor forma en que puedo describirlo.

Me alegra pensar que yo he sido el primero en notar aquella fragilidad y es por eso mismo que desde aquel momento revelador decidí protegerla de cualquier mal, sin embargo, mi tarea se ha visto más complicada de lo que quisiera pues no es fácil cuando tantos "inconvenientes" se cruzan entre ambos, pero no importa, yo haré lo que sea por mi bello ángel y eso implica quitar la "basura" de mi camino…

Pero espera, antes de seguir hablando de las virtudes de mi amada, te diré quién soy y el motivo que incitó mi deseo de salvarla del mal. Mi nombre es Allen Kagamine, hijo del conde o quizás duque… bueno, el titulo no es relevante en este momento, como sea, casi toda mi vida viví ajeno a todo ese "reconocimiento" y no veo por qué darles tanta importancia de un día a otro pues al final de cuentas ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi "padre" apenas y estuvo presente en mi existencia, si recuerdo su maldito nombre es solo porque la gente en este lugar se encarga de recordármelo casi todos los malditos días… "Miren, es el hijo de Sir Rei Kagamine" "aquel jovencito es igual de apuesto de su padre Rei-sama" "el poderoso Rei sí que dejó un excelente heredero" bla, bla, bla… todos los días tengo que escuchar esas repetitivas y estúpidas palabras provenientes de esas muchachitas tontas y desesperadas por que las haga el más mínimo caso ¡pobres ilusas! si supieran que estoy en este asqueroso lugar más por obligación que por gusto propio. Si, quizás mi padre gozó de gran fama y fortuna ¿pero de qué le sirvió? fue tan egoísta que por eso murió inmerso en su maldita soledad y creyó que heredándome esta lujosa mansión podría ganarse algo de mi afecto ¡ja! vaya idiota que fue al pensar eso, hasta en sus últimos momentos creyó que podría comprar mi aprecio…

Accedí a vivir aquí exclusivamente por los deseos de mi convaleciente madre SweetAnn quien anhelaba verme en un hogar estable antes de dejar su agonizante cuerpo y partir de este horrible mundo, es solo por ella que hago este gran esfuerzo y contengo los impulsos de tomar mis cosas y largarme de aquí… llegué a este lugar hace dos años justo en las vísperas de mi cumpleaños número 19, hacia unas semanas había fallecido mi pobre madre, y por más que hubiese deseado quedarme un poco más en mi ciudad natal para rendirle los honores necesarios, fui forzado a empacar mis cosas y venir lo más rápido a este lugar ¿Por qué? la verdad ni yo lo sé, es decir, no había nadie esperando mi llegada por lo que supuse solo era una de las tantas ordenes póstumas que había dejado y demente padre, pero dicha idea no es más que una suposición mía; al llegar y estar de pie frente a esta gigantesca mansión me sorprendió ver a todos los que alguna vez fueron empleados de mi padre esperándome, era increíble ver tantas personas a disposición de un solo hombre pues solo me reafirmaba la gran soledad a la que estaba sujeto y que trató de llenar con exceso de empleados domésticos.

Los primeros seis meses me mantuve encerrado en esa prisión llena de lujos innecesarios pues ya consideraba suficiente esfuerzo el vivir ahí como para todavía ponerme a socializar con gente que solo por saber mi "status" me ofrecería su interesada y falsa amistad, pero al final el aburrimiento y hartamiento de siempre ver los rostros falsamente sonrientes de los empleados me forzaron a buscar algo de distracción en el mundo exterior. En las primeras ocasiones que finalmente mostré mi identidad, todos en el pueblo me veían con gran sorpresa como si fuese algún espécimen raro ante ellos, como si nunca hubiesen visto a gente proveniente de otros lugares, aunque pensándolo bien ellos están tan aislados de casi todas las prefecturas de Japón que no me sorprendería que hasta algo muy sencillo como las lámparas de aceite los impresionara.

Pasadas varias semanas ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquél escrutinio latente que caía sobre mí en cada una de mis breves salidas, ese día no buscaba algo en especial más que aire fresco pero terminé siendo recompensado por algo cien mil veces mejor pues fue el primer día que la ví y mi monótona vida cambió… estaba saliendo de un lujoso carruaje y vestía una elegante vestido lila con negro, su largo y rubio cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de las cual pendían varias orquídeas haciendo que relucieran mucho más sus naturales encantos, bueno, si es que eso era enserio posible. Por primera vez puse atención en los chismes de las mujeres que estaban rondando por allí y así fue como me enteré de varias cosas que ya he mencionado antes, al saber que era hija de una familia poderosa fue que finalmente le hallé ventaja a mis viejos títulos de nobleza familiares pues era claro que su padre aceptaría a cualquiera que fuera del mismo nivel que ellos y que por consiguiente podría mantener a su única y adorada hija, en fin, solo en esas cosas se fijan la gente como ellos ¿no?

Ya se había hecho una semana desde que había visto a Rilliane y tuve el suficiente valor de ir a la mansión Satome para pedir su mano, me recibió una vieja empleada de nombre Haku quien me llevó hasta el despacho del ex‑general, hasta ese momento yo ya iba con un sentimiento de completo poder pues daba por sentado que aceptaría mi propuesta ¡pero vaya que me equivoqué! y en menos de un minuto aquel hombre se habría ganado un gran enemigo sin saberlo. _"Lo siento, Señor Kagamine, pero mi hija vale más que un capricho de usted. Ni siquiera lo conoce y yo no la ofreceré como si fuese un objeto, y ninguna cifra de dinero cambiará mi decisión",_ esa fue su respuesta y luego pidió que me sacaran de ahí, ¡vaya idiota! pero su victoria no será más que temporal, tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de sus palabras y yo mismo me encargaría de ello…

Salí completamente furioso de aquel lugar y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra él, pero un canto angelical me hizo callar, provenía de entre los árboles y era de nadie más que ella, mi Rilliane… seguí su dulce voz hasta que finalmente di con ella, estaba hincada frente a un tupido rosal del cual apenas y brotaban capullos amarillos que contemplaba con gran encanto, era una imagen simplemente hermosa en la cual yo quedé completamente perdido por lo cual tarde un poco en percatarme de que había cesado el canto pues había notado mi presencia y me estaba viendo con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?— preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Oh, disculpe mi sorpresiva aparición bella dama, es que no puede evitar buscar a la dueña de tan majestuosa voz—.

La vi sonrojarse y cruzar las manos sobre su regazo con gran delicadeza. —Muchas gracias por sus palabras, joven…—.

—Allen Kagamine— dije interrumpiéndola —he escuchado mucho de usted y quise venir a conocerla—.

—Entiendo, en ese caso muchas gracias por su visita Kagamine-sama— respondió dando una reverencia —he de suponer que igualmente ya ha conocido a mi padre, ¿no es así?—.

—Sí, ya lo hice— contesté con amargura para luego aclararme la garganta y cambiar rápidamente de tema —este jardín es en verdad hermoso—.

—Ni me lo diga, aquí todos hacemos algo por cuidarlo adecuadamente— respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pues déjeme decirle que hacen un excelente trabajo, ¿usted planto el rosal?—.

—¿Este?— dijo señalándolo —¡oh!, para nada, yo soy muy torpe y solo me hubiese pinchado las manos, lo plantó uno de los sirvientes… es un regalo de mi prometido, Kaito Shion—.

Eso ultimo me dejo con la sonrisa helada ¿un prometido?, con razón en viejo rechazó de tajo mi propuesta. —¿A sí?, pues qué joven tan afortunado—.

—Si, lo sé— me dijo sin borrar su sutil sonrisa —haremos un pequeño baile antes de que se oficie la boda, espero verlo allí Kagamine-sama—.

—Por supuesto que me verá, hasta entonces señorita— acto seguido tome una de sus manos y la besé con delicadeza para luego retirarme.

 _"¡Maldito anciano! ¿con que así quieres jugar? ¡pues así será!"_ pensaba con gran furia mientras daba violentos pasos hasta llegar a mi hogar _"esto no se ha terminado, al contrario, apenas va a empezar ¡te metiste con el tipo equivocado! ¡me las pagaras!"_ sentencié mientras cerraba furioso la gran puerta de madera tras de mí _"¡Rilliane será mia y de nadie mas!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo :D de nuevo me aparezco con otro fic (como si no fuera suficiente con los otros seis que ya tengo en proceso :'v) pero ya no podia contenerme esta idea TuT malditos_ _Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ por hacer tan buenas canciones que hacen imposible que no te den ideas para nuevos fics :'D bueno ya, por si no saben de que canción hablo pues me refiero a "Prisioner of love and desire" enserio que amé la canción, Len yandere es hermoso -w- pero volviendo a lo del fic pues espero les guste esta introducción por que habra mucha sangre en la moyoria de los caps *inserte risa malvada* :3_**

 ** _Si les gustó dejen review, follow o favorito, cualquiera se agradece n.n Hasta luego :D_**


End file.
